Nothing Left
by SnowAngelSlayerTasha
Summary: Kaori lost everything in a instant, her Guild, Flame Rose and everyone she loved were murdered by a Dark Guild. Fairy Tail was her only hope and salvation. When she finds out her Mate, Adam is still alive, she along with Team Natsu of Fairy Tail will risk everything to Save him, but one of them will make the ultimate sacrifice to beat an unexpected enemy. OcXOc Nalu fluff
1. Prologue: No light, no hope

**This is a practice story for a new OCI want to try out for Fairy tail hopefully it will go well. **

Prologue: No light, no hope

I am a hopeless creature. A failure as a mage. My home. My own Guild, slaughtered like cattle. They were too much for us. I was terrified. My friends fought to protect me, and I let them down completely. My magic is weak for being an Dragon Slayer / Lost magic user. Everyone was wiped out except me. I'm still on the run from them.

_Flash back_

"_ASHLEY!" I screamed as she was stabbed by a dark guild mage whose face was concealed with cloth. That's how most of the members of my guild died. _

_Andrew our guild leader was the last to be taken out. He reached out towards me. "Leave Kaori! Get away from here! Live on in the memory of the Flame Rose Guild!" _

_I had tears streaming down my face as the fierce light that was always in his eyes faded away. I cried near the body of Zakari, my best friend who always held the spirit of the guild. She loved this guild more than anything and she died protecting it._

"_Goodbye, my family. My home…." I sobbed quietly as I took off running from the field. _

I have been hiding in the woods for days traveling around. No place to call true home. It's lonesome actually. I'm afraid to trust anymore. I know that Dark guild is after me. I try to stay away from anyone.

One day I found a cave and cried endlessly for days and ate in quiet and continued to morn my home. I even carved out a cross and inscribed everyone's name from the guild and stomped it underneath a nearby tree as a reminder of all I lost.

That was 3 months ago. I met a cat today, her name was Lyla, she had forest green fur and lime green eyes, she was beautiful and she could talk, I've heard of her kind. Exceeds. They are truly amazing creatures. I tell her of my past but now how I came to be alone in a cave.

Nobody needs to know of my painful loss, so I hide by briar Rose crest from Flame Rose guild. That way nobody knows who I truly belonged to. I refused to get rid of my first home.

She keeps me company, but I truly miss home the most of all.

**Hope you guys like this I came up with Kaori recently after finishing the latest chapter for letting go. This story came to my mind soon after the idea of her came.**

**Here's the story so far about Kaori:**

**Kaori Shimazuma**

**Age: 17**

**Magic: Nature Dragon slayer/ Lunar Lost magic (uses the moon as a source of energy)**

**Appearance: Long brown hair that touches her butt with green braids intertwining her hair, forest green dress with blue jeans and black pump tennis shoes. Eyes are hazel but sometimes turn green fully for a length of time**

**Past: Ashley and Zakari were the ones to bring her to Flame Rose, there was a total of 15 members in the guild, she been there since she was 4 after losing her dragon, Larissa. She was abandoned in the woods at 3 months in turn Larissa finding her and raising her. **

**She is an outgoing person but often shies away from people when she's afraid and nervous. **


	2. Chapter 1: The mission

Chapter 1: the mission

Fairy tail a year later

It was an easy day for everyone at Fairy tail. I was lying against the bar once again tired and exhausted from the last mission Natsu dragged me on. "What's wrong, Lucy?" Mira asked as she wiped a dish, a smile plastered to her face.

"Exhausted, Mira. Natsu keeps dragging me on mission after mission." I sighed as Natsu came inside the guild. He walked over to me with Erza and Gray. "Hi guys." I waved tiredly.

"Oi, Lucy you don't look good." Gray confirmed casually. "Oh, thanks. Like I didn't notice?" I said exasperated. He was once again in his boxers. "Gray your clothes." Happy whispered loudly which made Erza and Natsu look.

"Oi, Ice cream! Keep your clothes on!" Natsu yelled, annoyed as Gray stumbled around looking for his shirt. "It happens I swear it's an unconscious habit!" Gray screamed calmly for once when he usually got annoyed at Natsu's outburst.

"Team Natsu! Come to my office immediately!" Master called from the balcony overlooking the ground floor. Gray hopped to it and found his shirt as we hurried over to Master's office.

Natsu walked in first. "Nani, Gramps?" He said as we all stood side by side in his office. He turned around in his seat and threw three newspapers at our feet with a mission request. "What's this?" I picked the first one up. The headlines said, **'Guild in utter destruction' **the second one said, **'Remaining member still lives' **the last one said, **'New Dark guild behind destruction of Guild' **"What do these mean?" Erza asked picking up the mission request.

"A Dark guild ambushed and killed everyone at Flame Rose. This guild is in the farthest part of Darcous which is beyond Crocus. The only remaining member, Kaori Shimazuma escaped the Dark guild's onslaught but everyone else was murdered in the attack.

"Word is that Kaori witnessed the death of every member of her guild before leaving the scene. The magic council sent out this request to the guilds. I want you five to go and find out what happened to Kaori Shimazuma and dig up any information on what happened at the battle between the Dark guild and Flame Rose." Master explained.

My jaw dropped as well as everyone else's we all stared in shock. "She lost everything?!" Natsu cried out in utter shock. Master nodded. "I want you to welcome her to Fairy tail. She needs a second chance.

"It said in a report that Flame Rose has been her home since her dragon Larissa left her at the age of four. You must find her." Master shredded a few tears of his own as we all accepted the quest.

We all cried for Kaori and took off as soon as we could.

Kaori's POV

It's been a year since my family died. My home is gone and I'm still alone. Lyla keeps me company and helps me find food every day when we can. I still cry in silence and Lyla doesn't ask questions when I do cry she just lets me hug her close.

Nothing heals the wound that's in my heart from the attack. Lyla keeps me from totally killing myself. I feel alone every day because of the loss. I wish God would take me away and let me die and be with my family.

It hurts to still be alive and not have Ashley or Zakari with me. I sob harder and harder every day.

**This is the most pain I've ever felt or put into my stories before. I actually feel Kaori's loss it hurts DX **


	3. Chapter 2: The journey

**This story s getting more depressing by the minute XD I kinda like the depressing aura of this story cause it makes you sad and conflicted XD it's funny but anyway on to the story**

**PS I don't own Fairy tail I do own the story idea and Kaori **

_My best friend gave me the best advice_

_He said each day's a gift and not a given right_

_Leave no stone unturned_

_Leave your fears behind_

_And try to take the path less traveled by_

_That first step you take is the longest stride_

_(what if, what if)_

_If today was your last day_

_And tomorrow was too late,_

_Could you say goodbye to yesterday?_

_Would you live each moment like your last?_

_Leave old pictures in the past?_

_Donate every dime you had?_

_If today was your last day?_

_If today was your last day- Nickelback_

Chapter 2: The journey

Natsu's POV

We set out immediately after Master's briefing on Kaori's situation. That poor girl is alone somewhere. "We have to talk to this man who's in charge of this village that is just outside of Benku forest. Poius village, that's our location to find this man who claimed he heard loud cries coming from a cave beyond the Benku Forest." Gray explained as he read the request sheet as we walked through to towards the train station that would take us to crocus with no stops. That alone made my stomach twist.

"Calm down, Natsu I can see your agitation already." Lucy murmured as I was walking further behind everyone just thinking about the long travel. I kept my pace easy and asked. "Who's the guy?" I walked a bit faster to check out the sheet.

"Kaori Shimazuma," Lucy pulled out the file that Master gave us to understand her. "Age 17, she's a dragon slayer with lunar lost magic. She's easily startled but is outgoing with people she knows."

I looked over at the profile of the girl, inside the file were several sheets about the girl, who she was friends with and a picture of her and who her friends and guild members were. I picked up the biggest picture after we arrived on the train.

"What's this?" I pulled it out of the file and held it out for everyone to see. "This must be the guild she was from." Flame rose was a homey place that looked like the cross between and hotel and a homey house. It looked beautiful especially with all the guild members standing in the picture.

Kaori was standing next to three people. One girl on her left had long purple/blue hair mixed together like she tie dyed her hair; her orange eyes sparkled as she grinned in the picture. Under the picture is said a name 'Ashley Wakarui'

The other was a shorter girl with bright red and orange hair with sparkling blue eyes and an even bigger smile on her face as she hugged Kaori. Under her was a name 'Zakari Utagami'

"It says Zakari and Ashley were the ones who brought Kaori to Flame Rose." Erza replies as she reads a memo taped on the back of the picture.

The train began to move as Lucy let me lay on her lap to easy my stomach as we began our journey to Crocus.

Lucy's POV

It took about 3 hours to get to Crocus in between stops for others to get off in Hargeon and in Dalvis which is the town in between Crocus and Hargeon.

Soon as we got off to stretch our legs and eat we traveled towards Poius Village, it was around mid-day when we even reached the village for a rest. We were all exhausted mostly from the train ride over here.

"Where is the man?" Natsu asked questionably as he half stumbled around. Erza asked around until we found a farmer who said he heard the sounds coming from the woods.

"It is the cries of a girl with deep sorrows. As if she lost all hope for living but still lives for the memory of something important."

I looked at the others and nodded before speaking to the Farmer. "We will find the cause. Don't worry sir." We carried on through the village as we reached the forest beginning.

"Benku Forest, Warning wild Wolfs and Stray dogs are roaming." The sign said as we headed on through, Natsu leading the way and Erza taking the rear.

The forest was howling and we were far from our destination but we could still hear the cries of Kaori on the wind. "She's crying once again." Gray looked stricken as we continued to walk on.

The forest was dense and often enough Ezra had to cut down branches and slice fallen Trees in two. We were still far off but soon we reached the halfway point of the forest, we all started calling out her name. "KAROI!" I called out.

"We need to find the cave. Let's pick up the pace." Happy calls out as he flew on ahead. We took off after him as we searched for the cave. Soon we saw the break in the tree lining.

"Look it's the cave!" Gray shouted as we all break the tree lining and approached the Cave. "Hello." I called out looking around warily.

Karoi's POV

I was crying once more for the third time that day as Lyla tugged on the edge of my half dirtied and torn dress. I heard footsteps coming towards the cave. I crawled towards the back of the cave as the footsteps got closer. Lyla peeked out of the cave. "Hello." A voice called out. A girl. She approached the cave entrance. "Kaori, come on out." A boy called out. "We're from Fairy Tail. We came to find you." Another girl called out who was different from the first.

I gasped then called out. "Leave me alone! I don't want you here!" Lyla walked out of the cave. "Lyla!" I shouted as I tried to pull her back as she pulled me towards the entrance.

"Kaori," a girl with blonde hair look at me. She held a hand out towards me. I shook with fright. "Hey, it's ok." The boy beside her had salmon pink hair and a friendly smile. The others were a girl with scarlet red long hair and a boy with navy/ black hair. They all look happy to see me.

"We know you're from Flame Rose. If it helps, we'll help you find out what happen." The blonde hair said as tears streamed down my cheeks. I shuffled out of the cave with Lyla in my arms. Lyla had tears in her eyes.

"I'm Lucy, this is Natsu," the blonde gestured to the man beside her then the others. "That's Erza and Gray and Happy on the end." Happy was an Exceed. "Dragon slayer." I murmured as I stared at Natsu who chuckled. "Yes, I am." I ran to Lucy and Natsu and hugged them.

I sobbed harder as they both hugged me. "Home. I miss my home." I whimpered as Lyla was snuggling my chest. I sobbed harder but Lucy and Natsu didn't mind they had smiles on their faces.

"Flame Rose." I sobbed hard at the memory of my guild.

Natsu's POV

I was surprised to know that the girl, Kaori could know I was a dragon slayer but our noses' were always able to recognize each other. She surprised Lucy and me by hugging us. She was alone for a year so I'm sure she wasn't alone on purpose. Because of the attack she must've hid from people because she was still in fear of being attacked by the people who attacked her guild.

"Don't worry Kaori, we'll help you find those mages." I patted her back. She looked up at us her hazel eyes glistening with tears her hair was matted and her dress was a mess. Luckily there was a river nearby in which case Lucy took her over and washed her hair out and made it cleaner than it was.

"Now, Kaori?" Gray spoke as Lucy dried out Kaori's hair. "Huh?" she looked startled but remained calm beside Lucy. Gray kneels down to look at her. "Can you lead us to the site where Flame Rose was?" Kaori took on this frightened animal look in her eyes.

"I can't go back there! No! They slaughtered everyone! My guild was innocent!" She cried into Lucy's side. I walked over to Gray and punched him. "Natsu!" Erza shouted as Gray reeled back from the slug.

I grabbed Gray by the front of his shirt. "You can't ask that of a traumatized girl who lost everything!" I smacked him hard. "I'm sorry." Gray looked at Kaori when he said that.

I let go of his shirt and walked over to Kaori and patted her hand as she sobbed. "I can take you there…" she murmured with tears in her eyes.

Lucy hugged her. "You sure, Kaori? Gray was being insensitive when he asked that. You don't have to force yourself to show us." Kaori got up from her spot on the rock. "No, God has been telling me it's time for their spirits to be layed to rest. They won't rest until they speak to me."

Everyone looked at her with a strange look. "They who?" Lucy asked speaking our minds. She looked at all of us first before speaking. "The spirits, the spirits of my guild members. They're still there at the site."

**That's some spooky stuff knowing guild members are still wandering around even though they're dead. That's a ghost tale in itself.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter see you next time. **


	4. Chapter 3: Ghostly reuion

**Here's the next part for Nothing Left, this one might get crazy cause of what's gonna happen. If you remember the end of the nirvana arc in Fairy tail you'll understand what's happening in this chapter**

_I'm gonna make you bend and break,_

_Say a prayer but let the good times roll!_

_In case God doesn't show_

_And I want these words to make things right_

_But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life_

_Who does he think he is?_

_If that's the worst you got, _

_Better put your fingers back to the keys!_

_One night and one more time, _

_Thanks for the memories,_

_Even though they weren't so great,_

_He tastes like you only sweeter!_

_One night yeah and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories_

_Thanks for the memories_

_See he tastes like you only sweeter!_

_Thanks for the memories- Fall Out Boy_

Chapter 3: Ghostly reunion

Kaori's POV

Images were flashing across my vision of the attack. It was troubling because it got stronger as we got close to the site and voices were added to it. One was of Ashley getting strike down by a mage; another was of Matt and Tiff fighting together and protected each other but ended up dying together.

Lucy and Natsu had to straighten me out because I almost hit my head on a tree. After climbing the fallen tree I had jumped over just a year and two months ago to get away.

The Battle field was covered in ghostly fog. "Andrew-sama…" I whispered as he took shape 4 feet away and soon everyone was standing there. "N-nani? Are they Ghosts?" I nodded at her question.

"My guild members wish to speak to me before they go." Natsu whispered to Lucy. "It's like Caitshelter all over again remember?" Gray, Happy, Erza and Lucy all nodded as I walked forward to grasp Andrew's hand.

"My child." Andrew's old blue eyes stared at me with great joy and hope, his orange hair still had its gray sheen in it as before when he was alive.

I looked at everyone and noticed there were only 13 members standing here. "Nani?! I thought everyone died!" I glanced at Matt and Tiff who were crying. "Tiff-chan, Matt-san, where's Adam-kun?" I ask with desperation.

My eyes widen as Zakari came up to me. "I saw him, Falling Ashes, they took him!" I gasped in response. I gasped but held it in.

"I'm not the only one?" I glanced at Andrew-sama and Ashley who hugged me tight even though she was freezing cold. "I'll miss you…" Ashley had tears falling to the ground.

"He's alive?!" I gasped in shock and joy as Zakari hugged me next and soon everyone else as they began to vanish. "Goodbye Kaori." They said as they vanished. Matt and Tiff were the last ones to leave. They both grasp my hands. Matt looked at Natsu and Lucy.

"Please, Fairy tail! Find Adam and take care of Kaori for us. We raised her when she came to the guild." Tiff was in tears as I hugged her tight. "I'll miss you both. I'll find Adam." They looked back at Team Natsu who calls out. "We'll find him!"

I hugged them both tight. "Goodbye, Mama, Papa." I sobbed as they vanished as well as the ghostly fog as I fell to my knees in the destroyed earth. When the Fog vanished I put my hand over my Briar rose crest that still remained over my heart.

"I'll live on!" I cried out towards the remains of the guild. "I'll live on for you, Matt, Tiff, Hikaru, Tomas, Ashley, Andrew, Zakari, Vent, Davis, Yakima, Nikki, Nema, and Tamari! I'LL LIVE ON IN YOUR MEMORY!

"I PROMISE TO FIND ADAM AND WE'LL LIVE ON IN THE MEMORY OF FLAME ROSE!" I screamed as tears fell harder from my face as Lucy ran to me and clutched me to her chest as tears trailed down her own face.

Natsu hugged me as well. "It's ok, Kaori…" He held back tears but Lucy cried enough for everyone as well as Lyla who clutched my arm. The pain hit me all at once as well as the images and I blacked out in Lucy's arms.

Lucy's POV

2 hours later

We decided that we found enough information as we headed back to Fairy tail with Kaori and Lyla in tow. Kaori was in so much pain she was crying and screaming in her sleep which made both me and Lyla worried to death as Natsu tried to shake her away.

"Kaori, it's ok." He put his hand in hers and she stopped shaking as she clutched his hand like it was life support. She opened her eyes fear exploded in her eyes as she launched herself at Natsu and Lyla who came to her side.

"Kaori…" Natsu looked down at her as she clutched his shirt tail and whimpered. "Gomen… Gomenasai, Andrew-sama." Her voice hitched as she choked on her tears.

"She remembers." Lyla whispered as we all look at her. Her lime green eyes stare fiercely at Kaori. "I see the vision, it was early morning Andrew-sama was checking out the view of all the members before the Dark Guild mages broke through the Ceiling of the guild and started attacking everyone.

"Everyone fought back as hard as they could, bringing down the guild hall itself. Kaori tried to fight herself she was eager to take them out quickly. But what happened was one of the members Zakari was taken down in front of her right beside her. The trauma from that alone made her afraid to fight back once more.

"She watched as everyone got slaughtered even her family, Matt and Tiff who raised her in the guild. They raised practically everyone in the guild. She screams when she watches her other friend, Ashley get cut down as well the last to die was the Guild master who told her to live on and get away.

"Nobody came after Kaori but there's another thing I'm seeing. It's a boy, Black hair gold eyes he's being taken by the Dark guild before everyone was even killed." Lyla's eyes widen in shock. "Adam that was Adam. Matt and Tiff were right! They took Adam before the fight got worst." I screamed in shock.

"He's still alive." Kaori gasped her tears froze on her face as she glanced out the window. She placed a hand on the window after walking away from Natsu and us. "Adam…" she sobbed once more.

I walk over to her and grabbed her hand. "What does Adam mean to you?" Kaori looked up at me. "He's my partner, he's my mate, but he doesn't know." She fisted her hand on the window before slamming it against the window.

Natsu sighed. "He's your best friend, partner and potential mate?" Kaori turned to him. We were close to the next station back in Magnolia. "I need to find him. He needs to be alive. I WILL find him." I gasped when I notice Kaori's eyes grew feral and green from her normal hazel.

**So we now know there's a remaining member as well. Hope that wasn't too sad for you guys. I didn't cry too much when I wrote this. The next chapter will be in Adam's POV starting back at the battle when he gets taken. **

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter and see you next time**


	5. Chapter 4: Going missing

**Here's Adam's POV now, this is gonna get crazy fast. PS. I don't own Adam or Fairy tail they belong to who they belong to I just own Kaori and the idea of Flame Rose**

_I'm just a step away. _

_I'm just a breath away,_

_Losing my faith today_

_(We're falling off the edge today) _

_I am just a man._

_Not super human_

_(I'm not super human)_

_Someone save me from the hate_

_It's just another war._

_Just another family torn_

_(Falling from my faith today)_

_Just a step from the edge…_

_Just another day in the world we live_

_I need a hero. To save me now_

_I need a hero _

_(Save me now)_

_I need a hero to save my life_

_A hero will save me (just in time)_

_Hero-Skillet_

Chapter 4: Going missing

Adam's POV

Battle against Falling Ash and Flame Rose

The guild came out of nowhere within the guild. Everyone was on red alert and prepared to defend themselves and the guild. I blasted enemy after enemy with my magic and attacked with my hidden sword, Crono Star, a dragon scaled sword with an inscribe that gave me the power of a real dragon.

I protected and defended multiple members of my guild time and time again with this sword. I attacked a member of the dark guild who came up behind Zakari who was backing up Nikki.

"You girls ok?" I called over the cries and commands of attacks. They nodded before launching back into battle. 20 minutes back into the fight, I heard someone scream.

"WHAT?!" I cried out as I turn in time to see Zakari get struck down and then I noticed Nikki dead on the ground nearby her fallen body. I look beyond where Zakari had been killed to see Kaori's widen frighten eyes.

"Kaori!" I screamed, the screams were too loud for her to hear me. I heard a cry, it was Mom. "MOM! DAD!" I cried out as I tripped over something and ended up getting caught in a net.

I was being pulled away by one of the Dark Mages. "MOM! DAD! ZAKARI! KAORI!" I scream in shock when I didn't see her anymore.

I watched as the mage pulled the sword out of my Father. "Adam!" He choked out, blood spewing from his mouth. Mom on the ground beside him, reached out towards me but I was already too far away.

"MOM! DAD!" I sobbed. I covered my face with my hands as the men in black clothing dragged me away from the battle field, I could still see the pain faces of my parents and of Kaori…

I woke up to the sound of a closed door. "What the-?" I shouted as I crawled towards the cage that the Mages put me in. "LET ME OUT!" I cried as I repeatedly slam my fist on the door.

One of them laughed pulling off the black shawl that covered her face. The girl had a deep tan skin, green eyes and light blue hair spiked up not total spiky but the bangs were spiky. The other was a male with forest green hair and silver eyes. His skin was a bit peachy but whiter.

"Why am I here?" I said glaring at them my forehead pressed into the bars of my cage. The girl spoke first her voice sounded like the mixture of a bird chirping and a crow cawing.

"Master wanted us to fetch a member of the Flame Rose Guild. From out research it is said that you're the strongest normal class mage in the guild." She threw a folder my way all about the guild.

"I'm not the strongest! You made a mistake! You killed over a ton of people for nothing! YOU KILLED MY PARENTS!" My eyes watered as I thought of Kaori's horrified face. "My partner…" I tried to hold back my tears but they let loose.

Another man came into the room. "Jaken, Winter, there's a problem." The girl, Winter stared at the man behind her. "What is it, Masen? We're on watch." Winter turned her attention on him as he held out something.

"A member of Flame Rose escaped after someone killed the master." _Andrew-sama!_ I thought with horror. "Well, don't leave us to play guessing games, Masen, who was it?" Jaken retorted as Masen continued undisturbed by his attitude.

"Kaori Shimazuma, the guild's only Dragon slayer." Jaken let out a laugh. I glared at him. "Don't laugh!" I hissed as I squeezed the bars so hard they twisted under my grasp.

"That pipsqueak Dragon slayer is never coming back to bother us. We frightened her after viciously slaughtering that girl with the red hair. She'll never come and look for a missing member if she ever goes and investigates the battle grounds to start with." Jaken and Winter laughed there asses off. The minute I got my hand in between the bars I shot a blast of my Dragon slayer magic. Since I couldn't do a breath I settled for a fire ball which I launched at Winter's ass.

"SHIT!" she shrieked as she ran around till Jaken swiped at her butt with the shawl. "That's what you get for making fun of Kaori! She'll find out that one of the members is still alive then she'll come looking for you to find me!"

Winter scoffed. "You honestly think that pretty boy. Do you love her that much?" Winter spitted in my face as I scratched her face when she got closer. "Take that, Bitch!" I yelled slicing open her cheek as blood dribbled out.

"OUCH!" Winter shrieked once more as she smacked me in the face which I just punched her through the bars. "None of your business if I love Kaori or not! Why would I tell you demons anything?!" I hissed and glared at them.

Winter glared at me spitefully as Jaken made her move away from the cage as I hissed in rage. "Where's my sword at least?" Winter looked puzzled. "What sword? You didn't have one when you were brought in." Masen replies in turn for them.

"Damn! You're stupid cohorts made me drop my freaking Sword at the battle ground!" I slammed my fist on the bars, bending them once more. "You'll be stuck here for a while so get used to it." Jaken murmured as he took Winter out to get healed as Masen watched me.

That was a year ago. I'm still trapped inside of their guild. I've gotten out a few times to know we were on a mountain top and it was cold as hell. I prayed every day for my family at the guild and in the afterlife, everyone including my parents and my other team mates as well as Ashley and Zakari, Kaori's best friends.

"Kaori, I hope you're ok. I miss you desperately. I hope our family is ok in heaven. I miss them truly." Tears fell from my eyes as I stared at the snowy window.

Kaori's POV

We were close to Fairy tail as Happy called out to me. "Oh, yeah. Kaori." He called I looked at Natsu's exceed. "Nani, Happy?" I watched as he pulled out from Gray's bag a sword that looked familiar to me. "I found this near two people's body's at the battle field. I gasped.

"That's Adam's sword!" I grabbed it from him. "Dragon scaled steel, inscription of magic, it is Crono Star!" I held it up. "What does the inscription say?" I look to Natsu.

"Only Adam knows what it says but he's told me that with the inscription on this sword, it grants the wielder the strength and power of a Dragon." Natsu looked stunned as well as the rest of the gang including Lyla.

"That's amazing, Kaori-chan! Your friend, Adam was an experienced fighter!" Lyla cheered looking over the sword. "It looks amazing, who forged it?" Gray asked looking over Natsu's shoulder as we walked.

"Matt, Adam's Father. He made this sword Adam was even born. I miss Matt and Tiff they raised me like I was their own kid." A small tear fell down my face. Lucy patted my shoulder. "We'll find Adam. Don't you worry." I nodded at her as we came up to Fairy tail.

"It's big!" I cheered as I ran up towards the stairs. "She seems excited." Lyla sighed. "Never been able to see this side of her before." Lyla flew to my side as Ezra opened the guild doors for us.

**What do you guys' think now? That's Adam's story on what happened to him. Hopefully Team Natsu will be able to figure out the location of Falling Ash soon. **


	6. Chapter 5: Given a chance

**Ohayo everyone! How's the first three days of summer going? Mine are going good been cleaning so much in just two days so lol. Good luck to me working on this new chapter of Nothing Left**

**PS. I don't own Fairy Tail or Adam, they belong to their respected owners, I just own the story line, Kaori and the idea of Flame Rose.**

_From underneath the trees;_

_We watch the sky_

_Confusing stars for satellites_

_I never dream that you'd be mine_

_But here we are_

_We're here tonight_

_Singing amen i…_

_I'm alive_

_Singing amen i…_

_I'm alive_

_If everyone cared _

_And nobody cried _

_If everyone loved_

_And nobody lied_

_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_

_Then we'd see the day when nobody died_

_And I'm singing amen _

_Amen I, amen I, _

_I'm alive_

_Amen I, amen I, amen i_

_I'm alive_

_If everyone cared- Nickleback_

Chapter 6: Given a chance

Kaori's POV

My eyes widen in shock but startled fear as the noises became louder as the guild doors opened. "Their back!" another Dragon slayer called, I could tell he was one. He smelt like Natsu except he smelt of iron and steel. Natsu smelt like a bonfire and charcoal. Another Dragon slayer smelt like mountain breeze and fresh air.

I jumped back behind Natsu as the two dragon slayers came up to us. "Natsu-san, how did the mission go?" the younger Dragon slayer, a long blue haired girl with brown doe eyes and a friendly smile plastered on her face. Natsu grinned I could tell from his voice as I hid behind his waist.

**(A/N Kaori is actually pretty short for a 17 year old. She's about 5 inches shorter than Lucy and 7 or 8 inches shorter than Natsu so when she's squatting like she is now, she's about as tall as his waist)**

I poked my head from behind him as I gripped the back of his vest/shirt. Lucy gave me a hopeful pat on my shoulder as Gray and Erza headed to the bar area which was right by the guild doors.

"Oi, salamander. Who's hiding behind you and who's the exceed?" the bigger Dragon slayer who smelt of iron, replies as he looks in my direction, his crimson red eyes looked wondering and curious. His black hair fell beside his shoulder as he leaned over to look at me.

"Iron head, leave her alone." The younger one looked at me. "Is this the girl, from that destroyed guild?" I winced when the girl said it as I let out a soft sob which caught Natsu's attention. "Hey, it's ok." He patted my back and gently tugged me out from behind him as I just let out a frustrated complaint. "No, Natsu." I had tears in my eyes.

"These are my guild mates. My namaka, they want to say hi to you." I looked at them then hid my face in Natsu's side but kept my head visible. I peeked my eye open. "Hi." I was blushing with embarrassment as I gripped Natsu hard as I stood up from my place in my crouch.

"She's beautiful…" the girl cheered as she came closer to me as I let out a whimper. "You remind me of Zakari." Tears fell from my face as I pulled the girl to me. "I'm Wendy, what's your name?" she said as I pulled back tears still framed my face.

"Kaori." I sobbed as Natsu patted my shoulder. "Sorry, she just found out one of her guild members are still alive." Natsu whispered to Wendy as Wendy gasped, "That's great and sad. Where is the member?" Wendy looked stricken.

"I'm Gajeel, nice to meet you." Gajeel patted my head as I blushed. Lucy patted my head as they escorted me to the master's office. "Gramps we're back!" Natsu banged the door when he opened it. "Ah, you found her! And she has an exceed as well." I looked at the master, he was an old man who was smaller than I imagined in a guild master.

"Hello, child. My name is Master Makarov and welcome to Fairy tail." He gave me a big friendly smile as I walked towards him. Adam's sword was in my arms since Gray had carried it from the train for me.

"Makarov-sama, I need help. My partner, Adam Tsunker is missing. My deceased guild members have sent me knowledge on that he was taken by the dark guild, Falling Ashes. I need to find the dark guild as soon as I can." I ordered as Makarov stared at me.

"I'll talk to the magic council on their whereabouts but for now; try to enjoy yourself with the guild members. I'm sure Natsu and Lucy have extended an invitation to join this guild." I looked back at them who just nodded at master's words.

I shook my head in response. "I'm sorry, Master Makarov. I can't officially join this guild until my partner is found." I shook my head as I ran out of the office. "Oi, Kaori!" Natsu called out as I raced down the stairs with Lyla following me.

"Kaori!" Lucy called out as I stopped dead center of the main floor of the guild. "Are you gonna keep running?!" Natsu bellowed from the top floor. "You're scared to be a part of a new family aren't you?" Lyla slammed into my chest and hugged me as I listened to Natsu.

"You can't keep running! How are you gonna save Adam if you keep running away from anyone who wants to help you?!" I gasped as I looked up at him his face had a fierce expression.

Lucy banged her fist on the railing. "Kaori! We know you're still tormented by the past. You can be scared but you have to let people in, so you can heal your own pain. Let people in so you can move on!"

I let go of Lyla. "You _don't _understand!" Flame Rose was my whole life! Everyone whoever loved me was in that guild and they all got slaughtered before my very eyes. My own Guild Master was killed in front of me as he begged me to live on in the memory of Flame rose!" Tears streamed down my face. "How would you feel if Fairy tail was destroyed and everyone was killed and you were the last to live on for so many people?"

Many people gasped in shock. Wendy walked over to me and hugged me. "I know. I know exactly." Wendy had tears in her own eyes. "I lost everything, I found out my whole guild was just a mirage. They had been alive for so long that they one day disappeared before me along with my own guild itself. The whole thing was an illusion if you think about it."

Tears fell from my eyes on their own as I clutch onto Wendy. I held her tightly she hugged me just as hard. "It's ok." Wendy whispered in my ear as I sobbed harder. "Ashley, Zakari, Andrew-sama, Gomenasai." I muttered in between sniffles and choked up sobs.

Suddenly I felt warmer on my back as I look to see Natsu and Lucy hug me as well. "Arigato, Natsu, Lucy." I closed my eyes and let their warmth in the hug heal my heart.

Natsu's POV

I wasn't gonna let Kaori walk out that quick on us. I know Lucy wouldn't either. She cares as much as I do about her safety. From what was written on the report about the slaughtering of Flame Rose, Kaori shouldn't even be going into that guild without a plan and help.

We need to get started before something happens to Adam.

Adam's POV

I slammed my fist on the 400th cage they locked me up in. every single time I slept my magic ran amuck because I keep having a bad dream about the guild and my mind ran amuck with worry for Kaori. I keep waking up and the guard was always freaked out because my magic disintegrated the cage once again. Winter and Jaken and Masen were the usual guards.

I think Winter has taken a liking to me because on the days it was me and her she would start conversation about the guild I belonged to, it helped because she wasn't even there and she was against it from the beginning. Hell if I was able to get out I would convince her to come with me.

She would be a good alie because she uses Winter Flurry magic, almost everything she can touch can be frozen in one second, she has a secondary magic called psychokinetic magic which involves her using object and her mind as a weapon.

Today was her day for guard duty. "Hey Adam." She said when she closed the iron heavy door behind her. I was crisscross on the floor in the middle of the cage, one day Jaken had brought in a mat and pillow to make it more comfortable when I complained about my back and neck hurting.

"Hey, Winter." I groaned as I flopped on my back. "Bored?" I shook my head. "In pain?" I shook my head no again. "Missing that guild mate of yours?" she asked usually that's the answer as it was today.

"I miss her. We did everything together. I remember the day she came into the guild, Ashley and Zakari carried her in because she had fell unconscious outside the doors of the guild.

"Soon after she woke up she was friendly because that's what her dragon mom, Larissa taught her to be, friendly and open. She was friends with everyone. Everyone loved her, my parents raised her practically. She is the greatest friend I'll ever have. She's always worried about me cause I always got in trouble with the older guild members." I chuckled at the memory.

"She sounds wonderful, Adam. Do you love her?" My eyes bugged out as I leaped to my feet. "w-What do you mean?" I blushes something fierce as Winter giggled at my expression. "You love Kaori~!" She giggles more as I blushed red.

"Yea, I guess." I blushed. Winter looked at me. "You said she's a dragon slayer?" She asked questioningly. "Yes, why?" I blushed still as the next thing came out of her mouth. "You might be her mate, you realized that right?!" Winter giggled and blushed scarlet as well as I did.

"Maybe… she's been around me the most. We need each other since the guild is gone. I hope she's happy right now." I looked to the window as the snow pelted the window making it frosty and hard to see through.

**I'm done! Hooray! I've been so busy cleaning the past few days so I'm sorry for late update on both this one and Letting go. I saw the new episode it was amazing! Fairy Tail is the best! XD **

**Hope you guys enjoy this! XD **


	7. Chapter 6: Summer's a Cruel Season

**I got so much stuff on my plate I thought I would ever get to write up another chapter DX **

**Ps. I don't own Fairy tail or Adam they belong to their owners; Kaori and the idea of Flame Rose belong to me**

_Waiting for the sunrise_

_Waiting for the day_

_Waiting for a sigh_

_That I'm where you want me to be_

_You know my heart is heavy_

_And the hurt is deep_

_But when I feel like giving up_

_You're reminding me_

_That we all fall down sometimes_

_But when I hit the ground_

_You lift me up when I am weak_

_Your arms wrap around me_

_Your love catches me so I'm letting go_

_You lift me up when I can't see_

_Your heart is all that I need_

_Your love carries me so I'm letting go_

_Lift me up-The Afters_

Chapter 6: Summer's a Cruel Season

Adam's POV

I looked out the frozen over window from the cage I was still stuck in. today I had to visit with the guild master of Falling Ashes. This was gonna be fun but Winter promised to protect me if the Master went off the deep end. I took a dump before Jaken and Winter came into my cell room to fetch me. "It's time, Adam…" Winter murmured as I got to my feet as Jaken cuffed me and Winter unlocked the cage as they escorted me to the main office room which looked more like a castle throne room.

I looked at all the members who were by the Master's feet. They all looked threatening and half of them looked like they took out my guild. Jaken made me bow to the man who spared my life. I look up and recognized him immediately. His dark black hair with bright blue high lights shined out from under his hood, his red eyes pierced my soul as he got to his feet.

He wore a black tank shirt with a short vest revealing the black dragon on his arm and on his other arm was the design of a serpent with red eyes piercing as well. His jeans were ripped a different angle and his boots were badly damaged.

"Arc Logia?!" I looked horrified. My Uncle is the one behind the killing and devastation of my guild. The man who was my uncle glanced in my direction. "Adam Tsunker? My dear boy how are you?" I hissed and glared at him.

"You're not my Uncle! Arc Logia would never kill without a reason, the man I know wouldn't destroy without purpose!" I got loose from Jaken and approached the man I called Family.

"I am Arc Logia, the man you know." His eyes glazed over with red. "I have more power than ever before, my boy!" He waved a hand towards the wall and it imploded in less than a second as I watch in horror as the wall gave to. I didn't even look at the monster who was my so called Uncle because I knew he wasn't.

Kaori's POV

Outside Fairy Tail

"Where do you think you're going?" I heard a voice call out to me as I pulled my bag and Adam's Sword across my back. "You can't stop me, Nat-san." I looked away from him, my deep brown eyes full of hidden tears.

Natsu marched over to me and spun me around to face him and who seemed to be Gajeel Redfox. "Don't lie to me, Kaori! I found you and I will protect you." Natsu's onyx eyes stared proudly at me.

"You can't protect me from what you don't know!" I pulled away sharply but Gajeel grabbed my arm before I could walk. Wendy came to my aid immediately. "Gajeel-san, Natsu-san, leave Kaori alone." She knocked Gajeel's arm away but it ended up causing me to be unbalanced and I almost toppled on top of Wendy.

"Wendy-chan…" I helped her up and looked back at Gajeel and Natsu as Levy and Lucy came out of the guild. I stared at Natsu. "I can feel that Adam is in trouble. Something is wrong and it's pointing me towards the mountains." Lyla looked at me then back at Natsu before going towards him with teary eyes.

"I saw a vision… a boy with dark hair and Golden eyes dying at the hand of a dark being whose magic is of Darkness. Kaori holding him and her inner dragon cries out and she turns into an unknown creature to fight the entity but ends up dying herself." She whimpered

I glanced at Lyla who was sobbing as I grabbed her and hugged her tight. "I won't die so easily, Lyla-chan." I pulled her back and looked at her. "I need to rescue him." I walked on through town with the gang following behind me. "Kaori, you can't do it on your own." Lucy urged as they finally reached the Train station. I looked at Lucy.

"I can see your connection, you and Natsu's. You don't think I can tell the lengths he would go to protect you? Adam and I are like that. I must save him from this enemy who was behind the attack." Erza gave me a knowing look.

"You're death was mentioned in the vision. That's what will happen if you go by yourself." Gray reminded me as I climb on the train with Natsu and them. "You can follow but don't get in my way, I need to be the one to defeat the man who ordered my guild destroyed."

I gave them all a cold glare before speaking again. "Are we clear?" Natsu met my glare and nodded. "Crystal clear, Kaori. Just don't let that vision come true." I nodded in return as the train began to move.

2 hours later, the train reached the farthest part of Fiore where the mountains lied. As we took a walk in the woods I noticed a man lying the road and nobody in sight. "Sir?!" I called as I ran to his body. The man was 19 or 20, tangled blonde hair and dirt covering his jacket and pants as if he rolled down a mountain. His face was covered in scratches. Part of his hair was wrapped in a small side ponytail and a scar was on his cheek and forehead.

"Uhhh." The man groaned before opening his multi colored eyes, a light purple eye and a light blue eye. He looked at me with familiarity. His black and purple demon Tattoo sparked with energy. "Kaori? Kaori-chan?" My eyes widen as I looked at him and then remembered something distant in my past. "Luke? Luke Logia?" I pulled him to his feet. "What are you doing here?" I looked startled as he pulled me towards him. "I found you!" Luke had tears in his eyes as he hugged me close.

"Luke-kun, what's going on? Where's Jack?" worry framed my expression. "Kaori, who is that man?" Lucy caught my attention as I looked at her. "Guys, this is Adam's Cousin, Luke Logia. Luke, these are my friends from Fairy tail." Luke greeted them before turning to me.

"I saw the guild. The ruins, Dad and Jack were freaked out. We saw all those poor souls. If we had been there, we could've protected you all. Who attacked you?" Luke looked frighten as I answered. "Falling Ashe. Everyone died; I have reason to believe that Adam is alive but is being held captive by the mages responsible for the devastation."

I pulled out his sword from behind my back. "This was by the bodies of Matt and Tiff Tsunker. Their spirits told me that Adam made it out but was taken from the battle before it even ended." Luke looked relieved but was horrified. "Uncle Matt and Aunt Tiff are gone?" I nodded before he sobbed into his hand but it was a quick sob as he looked at me.

"Jack and Dad are in trouble. They were taken over by the lost pieces of Zeref's ancient spirit. With Zeref's spirit within them, Dad took over Falling Ashe and had ordered the destruction of Flame Rose and to bring Adam back alive. You were lucky to have escaped, Kaori." I was flabbergasted as my eyes swam with tears. "No…" I whispered as Natsu grabbed me and held me back. "Kaori, no!" Lucy yelled but my conscious was long gone as my magic exploded in green flames.

Lucy's POV

Kaori's body burst into green flames that charred the ground in front of us as she was surrounded by a green flame. "Kaori!" Natsu called out as he closed in on her flaming anger. "Natsu be careful!" Erza cried as he stepped into the green flame as he grunted with pain before getting his arms around Kaori.

"Kaori! You need to stop!" Her flames just grew larger as Natsu struggled to remain next to her. "Natsu! Kaori!" I yelled in fear, I was shaking hard as I watch Natsu's actions. "I promise that we'll save Adam. But I also promise that we'll avenge your guild and free Adam's Uncle and cousin. You need to listen to my voice." Natsu cried out as the flames grew hotter but it was just an instant for the flames died away with a blink of my eyes.

Kaori was out cold in his arms as I approached them, Luke walked over to me. "How do you know that's what happened?" I asked as Luke took Kaori from Natsu. "I witnessed the whole event but I remained sane because my magic and my Tattoo kept me alive and free of Zeref.

"Jack and Arc Logia weren't strong enough to hold off Zeref's evil desires. That's why they were consumed with his greed and are now doing his bidding as hosts for Zeref's Spirit." Luke looked down at Kaori. "Adam needs to be saved or he will be manipulated by Zeref through his Uncle." He murmured as Natsu stared at him.

"Adam wouldn't do that. He must know Kaori's alive. As long as he knows that he will remain good." Luke met his gaze and mine. "And if he doesn't?" Natsu sighed before muttering. "Then let's hope it's not too late for all of them."

Adam's POV

"Gah!" I spattered blood onto the floor as another mage kicked me in the ribs and gut. "Where is she?!" Arc screamed in my face as Jack held me on the floor, a red gleam where his light blue eye once was and an evil grin on his face. "I don't know!" I yelled in pain. "Who are you talking about?!" Arc smacked me hard in the face. "You know who I'm talking about! That partner of yours, who escaped the battlefield and nobody, was able to find her trail."

I spat blood next to me as I looked at the man in front of me. "I haven't seen her since she ran from the battlefield. I don't even know if she's still alive!" I choked with pain as Jack punched me in the shoulder before shoving me away. I turned to look at Winter who was sobbing into Jaken's arms.

"No matter, I will find her." Arc called out to the group of mages behind me. "Find Kaori! Bring her to me alive and kill all who stand in your way." In a flash 20 men and women mages vanished as did my world as I blacked out. "Kaori…." I murmured before blacking out.

I awoke in my cage. Winter sat on a stool next to me and was wrapping my wounds on my ribs. "Winter…" I murmured. Her snowy blue hair got in her eyes as she sobbed. "I was of no use. Arc-sama sent me away before I could even get close to you to save you." She wiped the blood from my mouth before giving me some water.

"Please, Winter." I grasped her hand hard. "Please find, Kaori. Take Masen and you can leave here and track the group sent to kidnap her. I need you to keep her safe then come back to get me and Jaken. He can protect me until you return." Masen looked in from outside the cage. "You can't be serious, Adam!" he bellowed. I glared at him. "I am serious! SAVE KAORI! Please, I don't want her trap here. She doesn't need to remember my Uncle as the man who tried to murder his own nephew and killed her family. Just save her! Please!" I shouted before Winter grasped my hand.

"I'll find Kaori." She whispered before getting to her feet and snuck out the window with Masen. "Airgato, Masen-kun, Winter-chan." I whispered before passing out once more.

Back at the village at the base of the mountains

Kaori's POV

I opened my eyes to see Luke sitting beside me with Lucy next to me. "Sorry, Guys." I sighed before standing up. I felt something getting closer as my eyes narrowed into slits. "Natsu…" I yelled which woke everyone up. "We've got company." I kicked open the door to reveal 20 mages from Falling Ashe.

"Kaori, we've come to take you to Lord Arc Logia." One of the mages called out. "I won't come just because Arc commands it of me!" I bellowed before unsheathing Crono Star, I felt it's amazing energy strengthen me.

"Then we'll take you by force!" That's when an all-out battle began. My friends bellowed together. "Fairy Tail won't give up without a fight!"

**Wow this story just got super intense XD hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it took so long but I finally finished it. Shit is going crazy in this chapter. First Kaori leaves to find the guild, next Adam is summoned to see the guild master who is his uncle under the control of Zeref's spirit, then Luke comes and explains what truly happened to Flame Rose, then Adam is beaten into telling Arc where Kaori is and now Kaori has to fight for her life, things just keep happening! Stay tune for the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 7: Unlikely Allies

**Here comes a new chapter for Nothing left I got another story but it will wait till I finish Nothing left or Letting go. Remember, I don't own Fairy Tail or Adam I do own Kaori the guild ideas and the Oc's within Falling Ashe. **

_I am a little bit of Loneliness, a little bit of Disregard,_

_Handful of complaints,_

_But I can't help the fact that everybody sees these scars_

_I am what I want you to want,_

_What I want you to feel,_

_But it's like no matter what I do,_

_I can't convince you to just believe this is real._

_So, I let go watching you_

_Turn your back like you always do_

_Face away and pretend that I'm not_

_But I'll be here because you're all that I got_

_I can't Feel the way I did before,_

_Don't turn you back on me_

_I won't be ignored_

_Time won't heal this damage anymore_

_Don't turn Your back at Me, I won't be Ignored!_

_Faint-Linkin Park_

_At this moment in this story this is how Kaori is feeling described in this song._

Chapter 7: Unlikely allies

Kaori's POV

I didn't back down as we got charged at. My flames erupted around me. "**Nature Drive**!" As the flames illuminated me, scales formed on my face and arms. Natsu gaped in shock at me. "Nature Drive?!" I glanced at Crono Star and sheathed him before engaging with the enemy. "You WON'T STAND IN MY WAY!" Claws formed on my hands due to the flames emanating from my body. "I'll kill you all for destroying my home!" I moved my arms to the wind as the wind pulled through the trees prying the leaves from them and swirled around my opponent who was torn to shreds by the sharp leaves and fast moving wind.

Let's do this!" Natsu cried out taking down one guy after another as everyone stayed close in case Falling Ashe's cronies decided to do dirty cheater works. It took no time to beat all the enemies as two people jumped through the trees towards us.

Two people landed a few feet away dressed up like ninjas but more badass. They both removed their hoods, one was female, the other male. The girl had a deep tan skin, green eyes and light blue hair spiked up not total spiky but the bangs were spiky. She had a sword at her hip; her hands were icy as if the air around her body was chilled. The man had silver hair, mixed together with black as well; his eyes were multi colored, one bright orange eye and one blue green eye. His build was more impressive, his build was possibly bigger than Gajeel's and Natsu's put together. His fists were massive and were covered by gloves.

"Who are you?" My drive mode ended as I reached for Crono Star. The light bluette looked at me with pure intentions. "Kaori Shimazuma, I presume?" when I raised my eye brow, the light blue haired girl and the streaked haired male bowed. "We came to find you." The light blue female looked up at me. "We're members of Falling Ashe, but our intentions are nothing but sincere. Will you listen to us?" The streaked male asked.

I pulled the sword away from me and threw it to Gray who caught it and stored it in the bag. "You're names first." I glanced at the two who breathed with a sigh of relief as they introduced themselves. "I am Winter Tameka. This is Masen Zancaster." Natsu glared at them "Why did you come here for?!" he hissed but I raised my hand silencing him. "You know Adam Tsunker don't you?" Winter nodded at my question, "It was a year ago during the battle at Flame Rose. He was brought up to the guild up in the mountain by some other members of the guild.

"Masen, Jaken a friend of ours who stayed behind and me were guards to Adam assigned by the master himself. We kept him locked up under orders from the master. Adam hardly talked the first month but when he did he was praying for the safety of someone. I asked him one day as he was praying. 'Oi, what you praying about, Adam?' he looked at me with a slight friendly stare before glancing out the window.

"'I'm praying for the safety of my friend, Kaori. She ran away during the battle and escaped getting slaughtered by your comrades.' I scoffed at his answer and yelled at him. 'Those aren't my comrades; I don't even know anyone in this guild besides Masen, Jaken, the Master and his own kids who were partially in charge of things.' I and he started to talk a lot and soon he told me stories about all the members of that old guild, but he praised you the most, Kaori." Winter had an honest hue about her as Lucy asked. "But that doesn't explain why you're here, Winter, Masen."

Luke came forward. "Has Father done something, Winter, Masen?" Winter was baffled and started to stutter. "L-Luke-sama. Your father has done something. Kaori needs to know this." She turned to me. "Arc Logia wanted to know your whereabouts and demanded that Masen and I bring him to his sitting room to ask him. Because of Adam's lack of knowledge on your whereabouts, Adam was severely hurt by Master Arc Logia." I snapped viciously. "Arc Logia did **what**?!" I growled as Luke tried to hold me back.

"Adam was beaten badly by Jack-sama and Luke-sama who were being unconsciously influenced in their sleep by Arc Logia. Together the three of them broke many bones and gave Adam a concussion. When Arc didn't get the information he wanted, he sent this mess of a team to bring you back to him, so he could kill you. In front of Adam."

Lucy and Natsu choked and one of them asked. "Why would he do that for?" Natsu choked the words out of his throat as Masen answered, "He wants the magic that Matthew Tsunker, Adam's father instowed inside of Adam when he was young. A special form of Dragon Slayer magic known as Ultimate Dragon Slayer magic. Adam himself doesn't know his own abilities.

"He uses Dragon Slayer magic but the elements change at random and not of his willingness. Arc hoped that Kaori's death would send him over the edge enough that his magic would overtake him and he could use Adam as a mindless weapon against other guilds." I choked and barked out a laugh. "Adam is the strongest mage I ever known. Now he's even stronger than I imagined."

"This is not a laughing matter, Kaori." Erza said sternly as I got my seriousness back. "Is Adam ok? And that doesn't explain why you're here still!" I grabbed a handful of Winter's shirt and glared at her. "Adam, being as weak as he was after getting beaten by the master, begged Masen and I to come and find you and protect you at all cost. He said once we found you, together we could break back into the guild and rescue him."

I looked away from the two and looked up at the Mountain. "He's up there… I can feel it." My eyes pulsated and dilated to look like real dragon eyes. "Adam, can you feel me? I'm coming for you." I started to walk but Winter got in my way. "We'll have to lead you there, there's a magic shield over the guild creating an endless blizzard to hide the guild, that's why nobody's ever found Falling Ashe." She took my arm and led us up the mountain, Natsu Lucy and Luke stayed close to me as we followed after them.

Adam's POV

I opened my eyes to look at the ceiling of my cell room. Jaken had just finished bandaging me once more and checked on my broken bones. "Something's coming." Jaken murmured looking out the window. "I feel her near. Winter and Masen found her." I cracked a smile at the thought as I breathed in slowly. Jaken nodded in agreement. "Let's hope they survive the blizzard." I grasped the sheets under me as Jaken once again put me in a deep sleep so my body could heal.

Masen's POV

We made it to a quarter of the mountain. The climb is getting more dangerous as we cross a gap with barely any foot hold. "Be careful everyone, the foot holds here aren't very bit so you might grab on to someone and slide across slowly." I warned them as I grasped Winter's hand and we inched our way through as Kaori followed suit holding Winter's other hand.

We were close to the end when a rumble occurred startling Lucy. "AH!" she screamed as I turned to see her falling down the cavern. "LUCY!" Natsu cried out, throwing himself off the cliff with Kaori following after. "Winter your magic." I murmured as she put two fingers to her forehead and closed her eyes. 10 seconds later her eyes reopened with shocking light green eyes where her forest green eyes were. She reached out to the three falling and clenched her fist; when her magic caught them and slowly lifted her fist up towards the sky, making the three rises.

"Eh, Nani?! We're floating!" Natsu gapped in shock as Kaori looked at Winter. "It's her magic, Psychic magic?" I didn't give anything away as Winter put them back on the foot hold one at a time as we continued to move forward. "What magic do you two have anyway?" Lucy asked as we got to the half way mark of the Mountain. Winter answered first. "I have a special Magic called Winter Flurry, with it I can create snow storms, avalanches and anything related to the coldness of winter. What you saw back there was my secondary magic which I don't use much of, called Psychokinesies where I can move objects with my mind and through my hands. You guys were lucky if I hadn't been here you three would've broken your skulls open!" Kaori paled as did Natsu, Lucy just took on a frightened expression.

"Nah, I kid." She chuckled as she pointed to me as we continued to walk to the three quartered part of the mountain we were getting closer to the top sooner than expected. "He has a special magic called Requip, but it's unexpected because he only uses Gloves as his requip object." I glared at her before saying. "What she means is that I use my fists in battle while also using Glove requips magic." We quickly reached the frosty snow storm that protected the guild. Winter and Gray stood in front. "Let's blow this snowstorm!" Natsu Gray and Winter bellowed as they prepared their moves to blow away the snow storm. "**Roar of the Fire Dragon**!" Winter prepared her next shot. "**Winter's snowy rage**!" the attack was massive blurry of snow which blew through have of the shield as did Natsu's attack. "**Ice Make- Cannon**!" the blast made the biggest gap through the shield.

"Run!" I cried out as we rushed through the front and attacked the guards in front. "**Requip- Heaven's holy fists**!" I slammed my fist together before summoning a bright energy of light and flung it at the guards blinding them so we could rush past them.

Adam's POV

I gasped as I opened my eyes. "They're here…" Jaken muttered under his breath as he let me out of my cage to look out the frozen window. "KAORI!" I screamed as loud as I could, feeling her so close that it brought tears to my eyes. "I'm here! Kaori!" I screamed as I ran to bang on the cell door which Jaken willingly unlocked as we charged down the hallway fighting off any crony in the way. "**Roar of the Heavenly Earth Dragon**!" I cried out blasting everyone who was in front of me as Jaken led the way out. He dropped his cloak to reveal his body was covered in tattoos. "Nani, what is your magic?" I gapped in shock as we continued to beat off everyone in our way.

"Tattoo magic, I can make my tattoos come to life and use them as weapons." Jaken reached onto his back. "**Tattoo summon- Heaven's sword**!" I saw the sword on his back come off his skin and solidified into a real sword. "Shit!" one of the cronies screamed before running before I slammed him in the back knocking him out.

"We need to fine them and fast before Arc does!" I cried out as we hurried down towards the lower part of the Guild.

Kaori's POV

I felt Adam on the move as we entered the inner part of the guild fighting off dark mages as we went.

"ADAM!" I screamed my voice echoing off the tall walls. "We'll find them, I promise, Kaori!" Natsu yelled as he finished off his opponent as we hurried on.

**This story is about to reach the climax hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, both Kaori and Adam are fighting to be together, let's just hope they can make it before Arc finds either of them first.**


	9. Chapter 8:Dragonslayers vsDemon&Darkness

**Here's like one of few chapters towards the end of this story so here we go! You all know by now that I don't own Fairy Tail, if I did Nalu would've begun in the first season, I don't own Adam, Arc Logia or his kids, Jack and Luke, I do own Winter, Masen, Jaken and Kaori**

_All I see is, shattered pieces_

_I can't keep it hidden like a secret_

_I can't look away, _

_From all this pain in the world we made_

_Every day you need a bulletproof vest_

_Save yourself from what you could never guess_

_Am I safe today?_

_When I step outside in the wars we wage_

_Our future's here and now, _

_Here comes the countdown_

_Sound it off this is the call_

_Rise in revolution_

_It's our time to change it all_

_Rise in revolution_

_Untie and fight _

_To make a better life_

_Everybody one for all_

_Sounds off, this is the call_

_Tonight, we rise_

_Tonight, we rise_

_Tonight, we rise_

_Rise-Skillet_

Chapter 8: Dragon slayers VS the Demon and Darkness

Adam's POV

I rushed to the foyer where Arc stood with Jack. "Uncle!" I cried out as Jaken got out in front of me. "Stay back, boy." He whispered before flashing in front of my uncle and slicing what would've been my uncle's side right open if it hadn't been a shadow itself.

"JAKEN WATCH OUT!" I cried out as Jack swung toward Jaken who leaped off his fist and kicked him in the face midair. "Foolish slayer, you can't beat me." Jaken pulled off his cloak and revealed Chinese Zodiac tattoos on his body along with various Dragon Tattoos and animals.

"I possess Tattoo magic, with this I can bring any of my tattoos to life as a weapon." The air vibrated as a Snake peeled away from Jaken's skin and became solid and real. "Oh hell!" I screamed in shock as the snake went after Jack who was trying to strike it down with Lightning. I jumped back when Jack's Lightning went hay wired and almost got me.

"Where's uncle?" I yelled over the sound of the lightning strikes. "No where you'll find him, unless you get through my, dear cousin." Jack sent a bolt of lightning my way but Jaken deflected it with the vibrating air waves which brought out another animal from his skin. A Dragon peeled from his skin.

"Let's do this!" Jaken had the snake wrapped around his arm as he charged at Jack with his fist.

Kaori's POV

Thanks to Winter's magic we go through half of the first and second floor by freezing the floor and freezing the cronies who tried to attack back, along with Masen's Fists we made a path to the third floor where I hoped Adam was at until I heard the crackling of Lightning.

"Adam? Jack?!" I cried out as I ran away from everyone towards the lightning infested room where Jaken I presume was fighting Jack. Adam was backed against the wall trying to avoid the lightning the best he could.

"ADAM!" I cried out trying to be heard over the lightning, but he couldn't hear me. "Is that him!?" Natsu cried out behind me and I nodded and pointed to the far wall just by the main office where Arc should be.

"Adam!" I cried out, Winter looked at the battle going on. "Jaken!" He was fighting back with animals that I recognized from the Chinese zodiac. "Tattoo magic." Erza muttered staring in amazement at his tattooed covered body.

"I'll stop this fight!" Luke and Natsu rushed through the lightning and together blasted Jack out of the air. "Gah!" Jack moaned as he crashed on the ground making the lightning seizes its destructive force.

"Adam!" I called out as I ran to him beside the wall. "Kaori! You're ok, thank god." Adam had faint tears in his eyes and years' worth of worry and sorrow edged into his eyes. "This belongs to you, my friend." Gray said pulling out Crono Star from his bag and threw it to Adam.

"Fairy Tail mages?" Adam looked at Lucy, Gray Erza and Natsu who all grinned. "They protected you?" he looked at me I had missed his golden yellow eyes. Natsu walked over and patted Adam's shoulder.

"She was brave, I never seen such determination, other than in myself!" he barked out a laugh as I shoved him into Lucy. "Baka, Natsu!" I chuckled as I turned and nodded to Adam's question.

"They did. They found me in the woods. I missed you so much! Matt's spirit told me you were still alive. Natsu-san and Lucy-san promised to help me find you." I hugged him close as the tears fell from my eyes. Adam didn't give it a second though as he hugged me twice as hard. "Arigato, Fairy Tail! Thank you so much for finding her." Adam sobbed into my shoulder as he held me close.

"Uagh!" Jack groaned from the other side of the room. "Those asshole, wait till I get my hands on them!" Jack stood up and glared at Natsu and Luke.

"You two are gonna pay, especially you brother!" Jack rushed towards us as Natsu and Luke met him halfway fists a blazing.

Natsu's POV

This guy was powerful I could give him that. "Winter's rush!" Thanks to précises accuracy Winter was able to freeze Jack's lower body as we delivered blow after blow. "**Roar of the Fire Dragon**!" "**Scream of the Poison Demon**!" together our attacks knocked Jack out of his icy trap and knocked him into the wall. Adam marched over and grabbed Jack by his collar and lifted him even though the green haired male was clearly taller.

"Where is my Uncle?! Where is the man behind all our troubles?!" he yelled, Kaori had a worried look in her eyes as she stared at her loved one. I heard a harsh laughter as Kaori quickly turned to see a man with black hair, blue streaks in his hair and red eyes stared humorously at us.

"Well well, look who got out of his cage. You should've stayed put after what me and Jack did to you three days ago." Arc shook his finger at Adam who snarled in anger. "You had me imprisoned here for a year after YOU destroyed my family, my home!" Adam almost ran up the throne area to hit his uncle but Kaori held him back.

"Oh the sweet Dragon of Flame Rose finally shows up. Your Dragon was too kind hearted, no wonder you ran in fear after my allies took down your friends." Kaori had a frightened look in her eyes. I pulled her to me and held her there as she cried.

"She's not a coward! She ran because she couldn't do anything to help anyone because you swarmed them!" I bellowed as Kaori pulled away from me and stood before Arc grabbing Adam's hand. Their magic swarmed through the air, green flames mixed with rainbow flames.

"Ultimate Dragon Slayer." I stammered in shock and disbelief.

Kaori's POV

"**Nature Drive!" **I opened my eyes, my eyes slits like a dragon as I honed in on Arc. "Natsu, open up a window in here, it's about to get chilly in here." Adam yelled as he completed his Drive form. "**Ultimate Drive!" **Adam swung his head around.

"**Frosty Roar of the Ultimate Slayer!**" instantly the floor froze over as well did the entire room. I heard a loud crumbling noise as Luke and Natsu busted down a wall. I quickly launched myself at Arc swinging my fist every chance I got and kicked him in the gut when Natsu jabbed him in the back.

Adam and Luke were busy with a now reawaken Jack who was seriously pissed Winter helped by freezing parts of their bodies ever so often so we can land double damage before the ice broke.

"**Ice Make- Lance!" **Gray's attack caught on both Jack and Arc's clothing pinning them down as Luke and Adam took their shot at Arc who was knocked through the icy attack.

"**Scream of the Poison Demon!" **Luke cried out against his brother who slammed him in the gut. "Gah!" Luke screamed in which case Erza strike at Jack with her swords.

"You're a poor excuse for a brother, Nii-san!" Jack cackled in his wicked laughter before in a blink of an eye I round house kicked him in the head, causing him to fly into the wall busting it apart.

I pulled my hair away as I went after Jack who got back up as Natsu and Adam tried to take down Arc who seemed to be unbeatable with his Darkness Dragon Slayer magic. "You wimps can't beat me. I'm not even human!" Arc barked out a laugh but that was before both Natsu and Adam swung their fist into his gut.

"You're a pathetic excuse for a nephew." Arc sputtered out blood from his mouth before spitting on the ground next to him. "**Artic Freeze**!" Winter frozen the ground once again which cause Jack to slip and slid his ass on the ice.

"Shit this is cold!" Jack screamed holding and rubbing his butt until he came to a stop at Natsu's feet. Natsu cracked his knuckles and grinned. "How bout I warm you up!" he picked Jack up and flung him in the air. "Fuck!" Jack screamed. "**Scream of the Lightning Demon!**" "**Roar of the Fire Dragon!" **Their attacks collided and an explosion occurred blasting everyone to the ground.

"God Damn it Natsu!" I groaned as I pulled myself to my feet. "Remind me to kill your ass later!" I smacked him when his body slid over to me on the ice.

"God, your hand hurts worse than Jack's wimpy punches!" Natsu rubbed his forehead where I smacked him before we pulled each other to our feet since it was impossible to get up on your own with the ice covering the floor.

"How bout I just kill you all now?!" Arc got to his feet before us. "Show them what you're made of, Acnologia!" Jack cried out as he barely looked up before passing out from the pain.

My eyes widen with shock as did everyone else's. "**Acnologia**?!" Adam, Natsu and I looked to Luke who was passed out them to Arc whose whole form changed and shifted to that of a dragon's.

"My uncle is a dragon…?!" Adam cried out. "He's a **monster**…" Natsu growled. "Yes, my dear nephew. Your own Father was once a dragon but gave it all up to be with your mother. I remained to my true self but I hide my true form away and your father never spoke of who I really was because people feared me. Just like you all will!" Acnologia's red eyes gleamed out in rage.

"Zeref is using you, Uncle!" Adam cried out. "This isn't you and you know it!" Natsu grabbed Adam's arm. "It's no use, Adam we're gonna have to fight in order to free your uncle." Adam stared at Natsu with wide eyes. "Adam… we have to in order to save Jack and Arc, we're gonna have to fight." I looked at him as I held his hand in mine. He still had his scales on his face as did I.

"Let's do it together, like old time, Kaori-chan." Adam stared at me a smile framed his face. "Add-kun…" I said his old nickname I gave him when I was a kid. He grinned as we both faced Acnologia.

"Today it ends! Acnologia!" Natsu bellowed as his flames erupted from his body. "We'll defeat you for the safety of others!" Luke's poisonous purple flames spread around his feet and floated all over his body.

"This doesn't end until you lie on the ground, and beg!" Adam's rainbow flames surrounded his whole body reengaging his Ultimate Drive form. "It ends when Zeref loses his hold on you and begs us to kill him instead." I cried out as my green leafy flames surrounded me once again, my scales reforming on my face and arms.

"For the memory of Flame Rose and all those who died today one year ago, we'll destroy you!" Adam and I ragged as we charged at Acnologia. My final battle has begun.

**Shit is hitting the fan now, damn I didn't know I could make this seem so intense in my life. *chuckles nervously* Damn my body is shaking cause the next chapter could change the tides of everything.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and the amazing surprise I put in this story! **


	10. Chapter 9: Slayer's Vs Acnologia

**Here's the next chapter of Nothing left, we finally got to the final battle of this story and close to the end, let's see how this goes! You know I don't own Fairy Tail, or Adam, Jack, Luke or Arc I do own the idea of both guilds, Kaori, Winter Masen and Jaken and Lyla**

_We walk alone_

_In the unknown_

_We live to win another victory_

_We are the young dying sons_

_We live to change the face of history_

_So be afraid _

_It's the price we pay_

_The only easy day was yesterday_

_So hear our voice_

_We have a choice_

_It's time to face it_

_We are one_

_We are one_

_We are one_

_We will stand together_

_Number one, number one_

_The chosen ones_

_We are one,_

_We are one_

_We will fight forever_

_We are one_

_And we won't die young_

_We are one- 12 Stones_

Chapter 9: Slayers Vs Acnologia

Jack's POV

I watch my pathetic little brother fight against Acnologia along with Adam, Kaori and Natsu of Fairy Tail. They're gonna lose horribly. I snickered as Acnologia knocked my brother towards me. "Payback time Brother!" I cried as he kicked me in the face. "I have no time for you Jack-niisan, Acnologia is gonna die today!" Luke cried out as his poison smokish flames spurted around on the floor making the floor more liquidly.

"Grr! Fight me brother!" I screamed swinging my electrified fist towards his head as he ducked and punched me in the gut before shoving me towards the wall. "Stay out of my way, Nii-san or you'll die too." I could see hidden tears in my brother's eyes as he turned away from me to attack Father.

Adam's POV

"**Icy wind of the Ultimate Dragon!" **I cried out blasting Acnologia on the back after Natsu flipped me in the air. "**Roar of the Fire Dragon!" ** What I didn't expect was Acnologia to swipe his tail knocking over pillars and one actually heading towards Natsu's friends.

"Lucy!" Natsu cried out but I was faster. "**Fierce winds of the Ultimate Dragon!" **I swung my arms which picked up wind before swiping them towards the pillar which almost hit the others who stood by the door way.

My attack hit before the pillar did, crushing it into bits right in front of Natsu's blonde friend. "**Icy Flames of the Ultimate Dragon!" **I cried out getting a fire ball in my hand which had ice like attributes before blowing it at Acnologia freezing half of his body and burning the other half.

"**Nature Dragon's secret arts: Nature's wrath!" **Kaori's attack summoned vines and roots which suppressed Acnologia, restraining him on the ground. "My turn now, brats!" Acnologia took a deep breath as we all prepared to dodge it. "**Darkness's roar!" **The black flames came forth in a strong blast.

The attack was too quick and hit us at full blast. "GAH!" I groaned and I coughed out blood as I hit the ground, Kaori fell on her side screaming. "Ahh, my side!" Kaori moaned as she pulled herself up. Natsu struggled to bring himself to his feet but Luke was back up in an instant.

"**Slash of the Poison Demon!" **Luke charged at Acnologia who got blown back just by his wings. "Luke you lost too much strength fighting Jack!" Natsu cried out as his fist lit a flame. "I won't give up!" Luke got back up. He had a cut above his right eye and bruises lining up his arms

"Stand back!" Kaori and I said together. I reached for her hand as she grabbed my other. "Usion Raid." Natsu stammered. "They can use it?!" Luke looked horrified as the wind blows through the room. "Hide somewhere everyone!" Kaori cried out. "We don't know how strong the impact will be." Natsu ran towards us. "You mean you've never done this before?!"

"Not until now." I replied as our magic mixed together. When I heard their receding footsteps our magic released in a blinding flash. **"Usion Raid: Elemental Storm!" **The attack was tremendously powerful, so powerful that Kaori passed out halfway through finishing it. I let go of her hand when the attack finished and fell to the floor beside her everything going black as Natsu screamed our names.

Natsu's POV

"**ADAM, KAORI!"** I cried out as the two fell to the ground. "They wasted too much magic fighting. Natsu, we have to finish this now!" Luke glanced at me with urgency. "Then let's get started!" my feet pounded the broken floor as I slammed my fist into Acnologia's scaly face. "Natsu!" Lucy's voice carried across the battle field I stood on as Luke and I attacked together.

"Winter, Jaken we can sure use some help now!" I called as Luke was thrown back into a wall. "Gah!" he groaned as he fell on the ground in a heap. "Gladly, Natsu-san" Winter rushed out onto the field and brought a hail storm with her. "**Winter's wrath!" **A hail storm pelted all over Acnologia.

"**Tattoo magic: Swarm of snakes!" **the snakes on Jaken's body came off with vibration before they became alive and deadly as the flung themselves onto Acnologia poisoning him in place. **"Scream of the Poison Demon!" **Luke rushed towards us before leaping into the air, launching the attack just over Acnologia's shoulder.

"Wanna play again, brats. You can't beat me!" Acnologia chuckled as he attacked us once more. Jaken and I covered Adam and Kaori's bodies as Luke and Winter blasted Acnologia together defending against the attack he sent our way.

"**Darkness's descent!" **Acnologia's wing sent a blast of dark pressure our way nearly knocking Winter and Luke off their feet. "Ah!" Winter scream falling on her back. "Get back Winter!" Masen ran across towards Acnologia. "**Glove Requip: Flaming Fists." **I watched as Masen charged at Acnologia who was swiped aside by Acnologia. **"Hade's flames!" ** Before Masen could even reacted Acnologia blasted him, burning him.

Winter's Pov

"**Masen!" **I scream and struggled from Jaken's arms who grabbed me before i could run to Masen's fallen body. "NO! MASEN!" I screamed as I swiped my hand at Jaken before running to Masen's side.

"Masen, wake up!" I shook his shoulder roughly. "Winter…" Masen choked out his body was nearly all blood. He had blood on him before but it was worse after he got hit. "Masen, stay with me." I held my hand on his face, cupping his cheek. I sobbed as Masen cupped my cheek. "You were always my best friend…" Masen choked out before his hand fell from my face. "I… Love… You….. Winter…." His hand hit the floor and his eyes fell closed, he was dead.

"Winter…" Jaken and Natsu spoke my name as i got to my feet and glared at me and Luke. "Kill him! Don't let someone else die for his unreasonable actions, Natsu-san, Luke-san! Don't let anyone else die because of him!" Winter blasted Acnologia with my magic before using my winter magic to form a shield around mine and Masen's body.

Natsu's POV

I glared, looking towards Acnologia as Kaori and Adam groaned, opening their eyes. "Get up." I pulled them to their feet as we glared at Acnologia. I grabbed Luke's hand and Adam's as he grabbed Kaori. "Time to Die Acnologia, your action won't be forgiven. Killing a man who wasn't even meant to fight in the battle. You'll play forever!"

I heard footsteps behind us as Jack gripped Kaori's hand. "I can't let this go on, Father. Zeref's ghost will leave your body, even if we have to kill you!" Jack muttered the air crackling with electricity. The air was filled with rage and magic. We remained silent as the magic built and mixed together with each other's. "Another Usion Raid?" Gray called from somewhere behind us. "Kaori and Adam can't handle another release of heavy magic like they just did!" Erza sounded worried but strained on her confidence. Jaken ran off somewhere behind us.

"**Usion Raid:** **Slayer's Wrath!" **Together a blast mixed with everyone's magic had hit Acnologia dead center. "NO!" Acnologia screamed as not only I but everyone fell to their knees or to the floor completely. "I'm out of magic." Luke and Kaori said in union. They chuckled with pain in their voices.

"Is he gone?" Kaori asked as the smoke cleared revealing Arc in his human form, nearly out of it and on his stomach. "Ngh." Arc moaned. I pulled Kaori to her feet as Jack and Luke ran to their father.

"Father!" the twins cried out as they flipped him on his back, his eyes opening to reveal Sky blue eyes. "Luke, Jack. What happened? All I remember is blood and screams and then darkness." Arc looked at me.

"Who are you?" His eyes showed no familiarity or remembrance of anything that had occurred. "Natsu Dragneel, and you're gonna come with us to Fairy Tail." Jack and Arc said in union. "Fairy Tail?" I nodded as Adam ran and hugged his uncle. "Yatta, you're alright." Adam had tears in his eyes as the other males hugged Adam and Kaori even got in on the hug as I got one of my own.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried out, I surprised her by kissing her. "Eek!" she squealed but kissed me back as I hugged her tight as Erza and Gray went to collect Winter and Masen's dead body. The shield fell and revealed a very tearful Winter still hugging a very bloody and dead Masen.

"Masen's dead?" Kaori walked over to Winter pushing her away for a second. "Oh Glow of the heavens, I call the moon give me the power…" Kaori clasped her hands together before a white form of magic appeared on her clasped hands before she put them over Masen's heart. A minute later she felt a heartbeat.

"Nnngh." Masen groaned as Winter gasped with hope. "Masen?" she whispered as she took Kaori's place beside him as he opened his eyes and looked at her green eyes. "Winter." He smiled before pulling her close to him, tears were in his eyes as well.

"Kaori-chan! Arigato!" Winter looked at Kaori who had bruises on her face and cuts on her body. "You're welcome, Winter." I nudged Kaori in the arm as Adam pulled his uncle to his feet and walked them over to us. "What magic was that?" he asked.

"My lost magic, Lunar. I can only use it on the dead. If they haven't been dead very long between 5 to 10 minutes I can still save them using this magic." Kaori replied as we all stumbled and half dragged ourselves down a now clear mountain, no snow in sight. "The shield is gone." Jaken said in shock, helping a limping Luke walk. Erza and Gray had to help Arc walk because he could barely stand.

"Natsu, you ok walking?" Lucy asked as Happy layed on my head and Lyla was in Kaori's arms. "I'm fine. Let's go home now." I said as we all walked on back to Magnolia and a place were soon the others would call home as well.

**I think this is the second to last chapter finally. I wanted to jam as much of a battle into one chapter cause even though long drawn out battles are cool I'm no good at them.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed and stay tune for the last chapter of Nothing left! **


	11. Epilogue: I'm coming home

**Ok guys I'm glad to finally been able to finish this story after so long. Today I bring you the conclusion of Nothing Left. Once again, I don't own Fairy Tail, Adam, Luke, Jack or Arc, I do own the idea of the guilds Kaori, Jaken, Winter, Masen and Lyla. I hope you all enjoy greatly.**

_I set out on a narrow way _

_Many years ago_

_Hoping I would find true love_

_Along the broken road_

_But I got lost a time or two_

_Wiped my brow and kept pushin' through_

_I couldn't see how every sign_

_Pointed straight to you_

_That every long lost dream_

_Led me to where you are_

_Others who broke my heart_

_They were like northern stars_

_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That god bless the broken road that led me straight to you_

_Bless the broken Road- Rascal Flatts_

Epilogue: I'm coming home

Kaori's POV

Natsu led the way to the guild, after a night's rest at the cabin back at the foot of the mountain, Arc was able to walk and everyone felt better. Masen was more energetic especially after Winter confessed to him in the back of the train earlier this morning. Adam couldn't have been more proud when Winter and Masen came back hand in hand, blushing with big grins on their faces, even Jaken was happy muttering how they liked each other for so long.

"I'm So happy for you two!" Adam cheered jumping up to hug his friends. Winter took it all the way and squeezed him. "I'm happier for you, Adam-kun. I told you to never give up or doubt." She batted him on the head as I pulled him back down in his seat next to me and Natsu.

"Ok, Natsu! You're turn. Tell Lucy how you feel?" I nudged him in the shoulder as he suddenly blushed remembering after the battle how he kissed Lucy. "Luce?" Natsu looked up at his blonde friend who hand Happy in her lap, sleeping away. She blushed under mine and Adam's gaze.

"N-nani?" Lucy stuttered looking baffled as Erza and Gray look over from the other side of the train with Arc, Luke, Jack and Jaken. I pet Lyla who purred in my arms as she glanced at Lucy as well.

"I-I've liked you for some time now… W-would… Would you do me the honors of being my girlfriend?" Natsu looked so red I though his skull was gonna burst open with steam. Lucy was just as red as he was, blushed and flustered so bad she hid her face in Winter's shoulder when she sat down. I gave Lucy a look and pointed my eyes towards Natsu and made a motion to whisper it in his ear as he hides his face in his scarf.

Lucy put Happy in Winter's arms who accepted him graciously an rubbed her face against Happy's fur. Lucy walked over to Natsu and touched his hair before leaning over to whisper in his ear before he looked at her. He reached to out his hand on her face then kissed her deep.

"Oi!" Adam hissed at me as I looked from the kissing couple to my best friend who shocked me by leaning in so quickly to capture my lips. I was wide eyed for a second before melting into it and I kissed him back with equal if not greater force from which he kissed me with. He pulled away with a blush on his face.

"I don't want you to look at anyone else kissing each other. Just us." Adam looked away blushing as I nodded while I looked down at Lyla who rubbed her head on Adam's arm and looked at me at the same time. "Kawaii." She said as I blushed .Adam blushed too and looked at my exceed.

"Cute?! She calls us cute?!" Adam stammered as he stared at the green furred exceed. He looked at me and pointed to Lyla. "Who is she anyway?" He petted Lyla who just spoke instead. "Lyla, Kaori's exceed. Kaori found me a year ago in the woods." Adam fingered my hair as I looked back up at him and his golden expressive eyes.

"Pretty exceed." Adam whispered as Lyla pawed his face when he leaned down to her. Lyla in a sense was still like a newborn kitten so she was playful unlike Happy who was about as old as Natsu may be less.

We finally got off the train and headed into Magnolia were everyone stopped and stared as we walked on through. "Team Natsu?!" "They're back!" "Who are those people with them?" People muttered through our way to Fairy Tail, Natsu Lucy and Erza leading the way for Adam and the others. "Welcome to Fairy Tail." Natsu sighed as he looked up at the guild.

"It's beautiful." Winter cooed in excitement. "We can start over here?" Jack had tears in his voice as if he was about to cry. "Yes, nii-san. Don't cry." Luke hushed and hugged his twin who had tears in his eyes. "I'm not cry, Luke-nii! I'm just so happy to finally be somewhere that's not covered in snow!" Jack wiped his eyes as I giggled before going up to the front of the group. "You guys will be taking a leap from here. You may go separate from us or you can choose to enter and join with this guild." I spoke but Winter, Jaken and Masen just rushed at me. "Why no start now?" Natsu led the rest of the way into the ground of the guild.

"Minna!" Natsu called as he slammed the wooden doors wide open. "Tadaima!" **(We're home or I'm home) **Erza, Gray, Natsu, Lucy and I cried out. Everyone looked our way and cheered back. "Okarei!" **(Welcome home) **

Adam looked in shock at the guild around us. A girl I never met before came up to us. "Lu-chan, Natsu you guys found him?!" the girl had blue hair and big brown eyes and paraded in an orange sundress and bandana. "Levy-chan, we did it alright!" Lucy cheered hugging her friend.

"Adam?" Levy called out as Adam looked at the petite mage. "H-hai? You must be a member of this guild am I right?" I looked at her curiously. She nodded. "Levy McGarden at your service, and I did something for you and Kaori while she went out to find you." Levy turned and look towards two double doors. "Wendy, bring them out!" she called as the two doors swung open and their stood Matt and Tiff in almost flesh and blood, the looked more like holograms but more real like.

Adam collapsed in tears. "Oh my god." He nearly ran to hug his ghostly parents. "Mom! Dad!" Tiff and Matt met Adam half way and crushed him in a group hug. "Adam, you're ok!" Tiff sobbed into his hair as Matt cried just as hard into his son's shoulder. "Fairy Tail," Matt called out as everyone look at them, I was in tears as Luke and Jack hugged me as they looked at their dead uncle even Arc was crying seeing his dead brother.

"Thank you for saving what's left of our home. Please take care of Adam, Kaori my nephews and my brother." Matt had tears in his eyes as I ran to hug them once again. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you." Matt ran his fingers through my hair shushing me.

"Zakari and Ashley are watching you up in heaven, they're so happy you were saved and found a home once again." I let got as Jack and Luke replaced me and Adam as I hugged him close he was still holding bad tears as Natsu and Lucy walked over to us as well.

"You two have been so strong. I'm proud of the both of you. Always take care of your cousin." Matt said as he hugged his nephews who cried into their Uncle and Aunt's arms. Arc nearly collapsed when he got to hold and hug his brother. "Arc-nii." Matt held him at arm's length. "You were always so strong; I was so proud be your brother. Take care of everyone." Arc wiped his eyes before Matt and Tiff walked over to Lucy and Natsu.

"Lucy and Natsu of Fairy Tail, Me and my wife as representatives of our deceased guild, everyone in heaven thanks you for saving our only remaining family. We know you and your guild will keep them going once more. Those two will need the most this guild can give in order to live with their memories of the past and still move on from the battle. Please protect them." Matt held out his hand to Natsu who gripped it hard. "I will, Matt, Tiff." Natsu stared into the eyes of Matt who hugged the boy once before looking at Lucy.

"You have a kind soul, we all know you helped Kaori the most. May your light never fade, Lucy." Lucy looked teary eyed as she hugged Adam's Parents. "Adam, Kaori. We'll miss you." Tiff spoke up as they looked to the sky and their spirits were gone.

Master Makarov came up to us. "You found them and brought more, brats?" Makarov chuckled as he led me, Adam and the others up to the bar. A minute later, Makarov pronounced in a bellowing voice. "My children! I would like to welcome our new members, Kaori Shimazuma, Adam Tsunker and their friends. May they be shined with new hope!" Everyone held up a glass of beer before we were handed ours for s toasting.

"Kaori, do you have something you'd want to say?" Makarov looked at me before I raised my glass, taking a minute to glance at my new guild mark which bore it's place right above my chest the color was a forest green, Adam had his on his neck his was a shiny bright lava red, Arc had his on his collarbone it was a midnight black, Jack and Luke had it in the same place both were orange, and spoke.

"Over a year ago I was living my whole life in a cave after the death of my guild and my family. I survived gruelingly, I was miserable and alone, Lyla was the only one I had with me and she constantly asked why are you crying, Kao-chan? I could never speak to her about what happened because she was still too young to see bloodshed, I don't doubt her now witnessing my brutal battle against Arc who was controlled by Zeref who made him turn into the monster we know as Acnologia. Adam, Natsu, Luke and I fought the best of our abilities and limits. We'll never forget our battle that we won together, Jack was a big help as well.

"I'll never forget everyone looking at me when I first came in cowering behind Natsu's back, scared and startled about everything going on. I have the highest gratitude for Natsu and Lucy and their team mates who came and found me when everyone refused to help me." I look down at Lucy and Natsu who smiled at me. "I thank you both so much!" I grinned as Adam took his place next to me. Tears were in my eyes as he spoke up.

"I have a few words as well. Natsu and Lucy, I can't thank you enough either. Because of your actions, I'm free from imprisonment, and the rest of my family is free from Zeref's ghost. You not only saved Kaori, you saved everyone standing here. I may have helped Masen, Jaken and Winter change their ways but they wouldn't have been able to get me out anyway without something happening. Hell, I don't want to know what would've happen if you hadn't rescued my best friend, and my one and only mate."

Adam looked at me as I gasped and hugged him tight. I looked up at him as he spoke aloud. "Kaori, these months I've spent worrying over how you were doing because people saw you fled, but I didn't know if you were alive till I woke up in that cell back at that guild until Masen mentioned a guild member had escaped, I knew and had hoped it was you.

"I was praying every day to Dad and Mom and hoped they watch over you and kept you safe. I knew that you were out there, something in my heart and I had hoped it was right, but seeing you there running across the room and into my arms, I thought it was just a dream cause you still looked as beautiful as the last time I had saw you before they destroyed the guild. I was like thank Mavis, she's alive and here. I wanted to cry cause seeing you there; it put me over because I wanted you with me.

"I don't want to lose you again, will you be my mate? I've always loved you from the start. I cried your name as they dragged me in a net towards the mountain path far from the ruins of Flame Rose. I worried day in and day out about you. Winter once talked to me one day, she asked. 'You miss her, don't you?' I looked over at her and nodded. 'You love her don't you?' a tear fell down my cheek as I said. 'Hell yea' I loved you for so long it's always been you, Kaori." I looked at him with stunned eyes as I sobbed. "I love you, Add-kun. I was so scared when I found out you were still alive. When Matt and Tiff told me you were dragged away and taken, I was frightened but I knew I had to find you. I had to do everything I could to find you and set things right again." I leaned in and kissed him hard as everyone else cheered. I raised my glass with Adam as we called out.

"Thank you Fairy Tail!" We all said to the guild as they raised their glasses as well. "You're Welcome!" everyone cheered back as the whole Guild broke out in a party.

Adam's POV

I walked down the stairs and towards Natsu. "You're finally free to do whatever, Adam. What are you gonna do?" Natsu raised an eye brow at me as I sat down next to him and Lucy while their team mates, Erza and Gray had a conversation with another guild member.

"Not sure, but I do want to spend it with Kaori as much as I can now." I grinned as Kaori was talking with a blue haired girl and a tall muscled guy with piercings all over him. I grinned as she did.

"Lu-chan! I heard that Makarov is gonna have a big photo shoot done so we can show the world our new members and family." Levy ran over to us. "Picture?!" I shouted as Kaori looked our way. I waved her over and she ran to my side to hear.

"Picture?! Awesome! I love pictures!" Kaori cried out as Makarov made an announcement. "Ok you brats line up and get ready for the picture!" Makarov had set up the camera and had the tables moved so everyone could line up and get ready, Kaori was between me and Natsu, Lucy on his other side and Winter on my side as Makarov sat by me. Soon everyone was in position.

"Everyone ready?" Makarov cried and everyone cried out. "Hai!" The picture snapped and that was the beginning of our lives as Fairy Tail mages…

**Just so that some of you remember if you don't, Lyla had a vision saying that Adam was gonna die by the hand of Arc, well it was told exactly but what happened was Masen took the hit that Adam was supposed to and Winter fulfilled Kaori's part by blasting Acnologia before shielding herself away with Masen's body. It was fulfilled but it was destined wrong because Kaori and Adam changed fate by using Usion Raid to try and beat Acnologia but knocked themselves out so fate took its toll on someone else who intervened. **

**Hope you just enjoyed the last chapter and please check out my other story if you like Adam who I borrowed from a good friend of mine, he also appears in Letting Go another story of mine so check it out if you want to.**


End file.
